radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Plane 01
A single pebble that hits the water can make great waves. '' ''Plane 01 is an unexplored Plane from which we know nothing besides from it possibly contains a Tier IV or V civilisation. The Rift to Plane 01 cannot be accessed at this time as the room is buried in concrete by an unknown party.' ' Despite all the unknowns, this Rift might be the most influential to the development of our civilisation at this point. Even if all the rumours and hypotheticals are wrong, this is a study of what can happen if we let people access these Rifts unchecked. What is sealed away The following segments are from 1821’s ‘What is sealed away’ by Fredrik Pontiac. A book on a conspiracy to hide the existence of Rifts from the public. Pontiac, like many people at this time, was not aware of Rifts as we know them. Much information is outdated and purely hypothetical on Pontiac’s part. He was neither a journalist, scientist or writer. At the time of publishing ‘What is sealed away’ was considered to be pure conspiracy and propaganda. He has not mentioned any reliable sources and the book, in general, does not meet any journalistic or scientific standards. But now we know, Pontiac was correct on a number of things which were originally dismissed as fabrications. Unfortunately, we don’t know how he acquired any of his information. ' '''Fragments from the second chapter: The Man inside the Wall ' One Sunday in 1799, rural Chartham (UK), people were attending a typical morning mass in St. Mary’s church, when the parishioners jumped up from their benches when they heard the sound of something crashing down, followed by cries emanating from behind the southern wall. One witness to the event claimed the following: “The Vicar stopped mid sermon as we heard the sound of wood breaking followed by a loud thump. Then the screams started which sounded like a wounded animal at first. Like muffled screaming from underneath a blanket. But as the yelling went on we realised it was a man in pain. Some of the attendees started to look for the source but didn’t find anything, besides the wall from whence the cries came. Questions were answered by more yet cries of agony. Vicar Young claimed there was no space behind that wall, so we were left with only one option. Jeffery Dalton and his brother James were masons and made short work of the wall, but none of us knew what to do next. We expected a drunk fragrant or Laudanum Fiend who climbed the roof on a Saturday night and fell through a rotten floor. Instead, we found this gentleman in dire straights. His costume was very weird, I but didn’t get a chance to examine it properly as a doctor told us to stay back. But I remember his leg was done in something fierce. And I overheard his jaw was shattered by the fall. He also carried this strange metallic box on his back, and other stuff as well. But the Vicar send us on our way before I could see anything...” -Anonymous witness ' '''The strange man we brought to the aforementioned doctor’s clinic. The town’s watchmen recovered the strange items he carried on his person, but they had no idea what these devices were and they put them in storage. After things calmed done, some townsfolk went back to the church to find out what happened. “We enlarged the hole, as we could clearly see there was a space behind it. We assumed it was a crypt. Instead, it was an old narrow staircase inside what could have been an old tower. But it’s masonry was different. Older, larger blocks maybe dating all the way back to the Roman Age. Whatever this tower was, the top was removed and ended in a small crawl space just underneath the roof. The wood there was rotten. That is why he fell down, right in between the staircase and the outer wall. It’s a miracle his neck wasn’t snapped. Although, unfortunate more like...” -Anonymous witness ' At the clinic, the stranger died due to his injuries, without being able to reveal his identity. Many bones were broken, including his jaw. The few words he did manage to produce in his delirium were unknown to the doctor. The stranger had no written documents on him or anything else which could tell the doctor from whence he came. But the exploring townsfolk found a hint underneath the church. ‘We explored the corridor in between the false and outer wall. It was so tight, we had to squeeze our shoulder together to wiggle our way through the hallway. There we found another staircase, just like the one going up to the roof. We went down there where we saw an odd glow in the dark. With glow, I don’t mean light. It was a weird ripple in the darkness itself. Kinda like watching fine smoke glide through the air… Whatever it was, down there we saw something that should not be. It was a single stain of colour floating in the middle of this basement, surrounded by a formation of ruff cut stones. It looked like tear-shaped flame and the surface looked like the waves of water or the heat ripples surrounding a campfire. The outline of this ‘hole’ was beautiful and mesmerizing like a lit fireplace, but it had the colour and feel of a grey cloudy sky distorted by dark drops of rain...“ -Anonymous source ' '''It is my belief that is ‘color’ is a gateway to another world and that the mysterious man was from another plane of existence, different from ours. The last few decades conversations on extraterrestrial life have become more common. Theories that Elysium was constructed by more advanced Civilizations than our own, rather than Gods, are becoming widely accepted. Therefore I think it is fair to propose the possibility this man may have been, an Extraterrestrial. Perhaps the coloru was a gateway to another planet or most likely, Elysium itself. And that portal was down there, underneath a parish church mere feet from the town folk. ' But what about the Traveler. Why was he here? After the incident, a local newspaper published a story of the mysterious man behind the wall, but no one seemed to pay attentionr at least that is the impression the public got. I personally cannot believe those in power, or in academia, ignored this discovery. But I don’t think it would surprise anyone if they hid this from the public at large. I have no proof of a cover-up, but coincidently the church burned down three years later and during the demolition of the remains, no mention was made of the staircases. The grave of the man is also lost. According to statements by the groundskeeper, the plot where his body was supposed to have been buried was empty. Conclusion, we will never know why he was here until we can reach his kin. Or have we? Dear reader, I have not yet discussed the items the Traveler carried on his person. Strange devices which could explain about this man’s identity. What happened to them? With no destination for the strange devices, these items were auctioned off in Canterbury. The large metal backpack was bought by a young inventor from Italy, Nicollo Newta, who wanted to analyse the contents. Unfortunately, Newta wasn’t a great businessman and sold some of the conclusions of his research off to fund his endeavour. One of his clients was Johan Utter who patented Newta’s concepts, leaving the inventor with no opportunity to benefit from his years of study. Johan Utter would later join forces with Paul Krapp and found Utter-Krapp in Switzerland, financed with the money Utter made from Newta’s research. Some of these items, that are now staples of Utter-Krapp’s catalogue like wideband radio, might have been inspired by Newta’s work. ... The location of the ‘Backpack’ is unknown. Rumour has it Newta destroyed it before his untimely demise. ... But that is just one item. The other devices have found their way into the rest of the world. Unfortunately, none of these has been found. Most are believed to be destroyed, for reasons I will soon clarify, while others disappeared. One particular story tells the item just vaporised and turned into a black fine powder. A strange story indeed. Did these items really disappear by turning into powder? I will explain this is not the case. Newta wasn’t the only one who was interested in those objects. Along them were traitors to the crown who bought the other items during the same auction for the sake of the French Empire. The British collaborators then send these items to the Academy d’Aeronautica in Paris. The Aeronautical research institute founded by none other than Napoleon himself. No matter how impressive the inventions of the institute might be, such as the horrid AR-1 Rocket invented by Ghulam Ali which terrorised the British coasts, it’s research went far beyond rocketry. You see, the French uncovered more in Egypt than ancient artefacts. As they plundered native monuments they too found more anomalies in places such as Rosetta. ... Whatever they brought back, they would investigate it at the Academy d’Aeronautica. It is how the developed the AR-1. It is Ghulam Ali lay the basis for his Babylon Project. And it is why Utter-Krapp recruiters swarmed Paris in 1813 when Napoleon was exiled. Just like Ghulam Ali, many disappeared. Some say they were afraid for their lives or feared being imprisoned. But it is my belief they reside within important organisations, hidden from view. Napoleon’s dream of uniting the world did not die with him. Both those of Blue Blood and the Nouveau Riche seek to shape the world to their whims. They might have these items in their laboratories or private collections. ... ''' '''The investigation into Plane 01's Rift To whom It might concern, We executed the dig in Chartham under the guise of an archaeological excavation and yes. We found something that resembles a staircase just beside the southern wall. But the hole has been filled up with cement of sorts. Whoever did this wanted whatever is down there to remain buried. We can’t dig our way through without attracting attention so he have to call this one off for the time being.